Heretofore combative competitions have been known with airplane models, and especially radio controlled models. In the case of radio controlled airplane models one such model has affixed thereto a colored ribbon and the other airplane must make physical contact with the ribbon to win the competition. It has not been known how to create more realistic competitions between other remotely controlled vehicles, i.e., boats, trucks, tanks, etc., nor how to devise a way to simulate ground-to-air or air-to-ground attacks or the like.